Chubs Zimmons
Patrick Zimmons''Earth Afire'', more commonly known as Chubs, was the second captain of the ''Makarhu''''Earth Awakens'' and an employee of Juke Limited.''Earth Unaware'' He was first introduced in ''Earth Unaware''. History Past Chubs was assigned by Ukko Jukes to work aboard the Makarhu, whose captain was Lem Jukes, the son of Ukko. Chubs was specifically hired as chief officer with the mission of protecting Lem from harm. Earth Unaware After several months on the Makarhu, the Glaser was finally tested on a pebble, or a small asteroid. At this point, Lem decided he wanted to test the glaser on a much bigger asteroid to speed up the project. Chubs gave Lem the option of an asteroid eight months away, or a nearby one being mined by ''El Cavador'', a free miner ship. Chubs was surprised when Lem said he wanted to bump El Cavador off the asteroid, but went along with the plan. When the Makarhu bumped El Cavador, all of their files were copied over due to a crew member of El Cavador hacking their sophisticated system. Chubs suggested to Lem that they send Podolski to Weigh Station Four after making him feel like the hack was his fault in order to erase the files containing information about the glaser. Lem decided to go along with Chubs' plan, and they went to Weigh Station Four after finishing mining the asteroid with the glaser. On Weigh Station Four, Chubs and Lem sold the mined nickel to Staggar, the docking manager, so they could give money to the crew for a break aboard the station and to pay for Podolski's expenses while he waited for El Cavador. After selling the nickel, Chubs went with Noloa Benyawe and Lem to eat lunch at a Thai restaurant. While eating, a man named Verbatov came and threatened Lem for reparations for damages done to him by Juke Limited in the past. Chubs killed Verbatov, and later killed Staggar, who attempted to kill Lem before they left the station. Lem and Chubs then left Podolski aboard the station against his will. Lem was later contacted by Concepción Querales, the captain of El Cavador, about an alien scout ship headed towards Earth with hostile intent. Lem met with Chubs, Dr. Benyawe, and Dr. Dublin about the threat, and they unanimously agreed to help El Cavador. During the meeting, Benyawe suggested that the aliens be called Formics instead of Hormigas, as the Spanish crew of El Cavador had named them. The attack on the Formic ship went terribly wrong. As Formics attacked men after an accidental explosion, Chubs became worried for the safety of Lem. After several soldiers tried climbing back to the Makarhu, Chubs cut the line they were on to protect Lem. When he cut the line, he also ordered the bridge to retreat the scene, overriding Lem's contrary decision. While heading back to Luna, they calculated that an asteroid city, Kleopatra, would likely be destroyed by a routine gamma plasma burst from the Formic ship. As the Makarhu approached Kleopatra, Lem had to decide between speeding past the decelerating Formic ship and warning the miners forming a blockade at Kleopatra or curving over and past the Formic ship for his own safety. Lem decided to speed past, but Chubs had been given true control of the Makarhu by Ukko Jukes, and Chubs had been ordered to protect Lem. Even though his own personal decision would have been to speed past the Formic and ship risking destruction by a gamma blast, Chubs had to order the navigator to arc over the Formic ship and continue decelerating. Earth Afire Eight months later during a speech honoring the dead, Lem made a power play designating Chubs as captain after resigning and blaming Chubs for the catastrophe of the Battle of the Belt. Chubs recognized what Lem was doing and talked to him about how to proceed. Lem said Chubs needed to decide how he wanted to proceed himself. Half an hour after talking with Lem, Chubs posted a holo declining the position of captain. Lem then accepted Chubs decision and reclaimed the title and position as captain. Chubs remained as Lem's chief officer afterwards. Chubs received a signal from a STASA beacon and immediately informed Lem about the find. Chubs told Lem that traveling to the beacon would prolong their travel to Luna by 12 days, but Lem ordered Chubs to investigate it. Upon picking up the beacon, Chubs, Lem and Benyawe discovered the beacon was a warning from Captain Dionetti to not attack the Formic ship because any attackers would be breaking international law. Disappointed, Chubs was then ordered by Lem to be less cautious and hasten the Makarhu's approach to Luna. The Makarhu then headed for ''Last Chance'', where Lem rented out the whole station to contact his father. Chubs went with Lem on the station to help protect him. While talking with Felix Montroose, Victor Delgado appeared and ran towards Lem, threatening him. Chubs began to pull his gun before Victor calmed down to avoid being shot. Lem then initiated a conversation with Victor discussing the destruction of El Cavador. After the conversation, Chubs guarded Lem as he made his way to the laserlink. During Lem's conversation with his father, Chubs only came in to type in the list of men killed during the attack and to bring Lem food. Afterward, Chubs and Lem fried the transmitter, causing Chubs to feel slightly bad for Felix as Felix did not know why he was receiving extra money from Lem. Earth Awakens Chubs became captain of the Makarhu, which was sent to be a defensive shield for Earth in case the Formics began attacking. At one point the Formics began to retreat from China back to the Formic scout ship. While commanding the Makarhu, Chubs helped to keep the retreating Formics transports and skimmers from reaching the Formic scout ship, and he saved Lem's life once again while Lem was being chased by a Formic fighter. A second wave of Formic transports and skimmers attacked when they were released from one of the landers. Chubs died in the incoming assault when the Formics destroyed the Makarhu. Personality Trivia Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Unaware